


tired

by someao3_user



Series: tumblr fics [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bottom Oma Kokichi, Cuddles, Early Mornings, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Kinda part 2, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Overstimulation, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user
Summary: kokichi wants to sleep
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Series: tumblr fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039118
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	tired

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Can I request sub kokichi with dom reader and can the kink for that be overstimulation thank you 🚶♀️
> 
> its 1AM and guess who accidentally made this sleepy handjobs unintentionally instead of what i had originally planned feelsbadman

“Hmmn.. aahahh..” You boyfriend moaned, tossing his head and squirming in your arms.

..Currently, you two were cuddling. You the big spoon, while getting your boyfriend off.

It’s early in the morning, and he’s been complaining that he can’t seem to get back to sleep.. so you went for the much more easier choice, then getting up and giving him melatonin.

You, however, were barely awake, which made this whole experience better. He claims that you’re teasing him and such.. when really that isn’t your intention.

He was only half hard in your hand, but his reactions to your touches were adorable. You could see his little nipples perking out of his thin pajamas, feeling him occasionally shiver from the pleasure and how cold it was out. ~~Maybe a bit of the friction between him and his clothes, who knows.~~

Ouma’s legs twitched, and his body would occasionally spasm. His cute little twitching always earned a giggle out of you.

You kinda wanted to see it more...

“Hnaah-!” Ouma’s hips bucked, cumming onto the sheets, and a bit on your hand.

“...” You keep stroking, Ouma’s twitches only increasing.

“Haaaha? W-Whawaa?” He was pretty confused.

“You’re not tired.. right? I think another round will do the trick..” “Nnnooo! I’m already.. *fake yawn*, sleeeppyyy!” He pouts, just earning another giggle from you.

His cock slowly grew hard in your hand, twitching while Ouma threw some more occasional ‘insults’ at you.. those insults only turning into moans, the sensitivity fading away.

“Hnnaa~ D-Don’t you stop! I-I’ll.. punch you in your f-face if you do!” “Oh nooo... poor little me...”

You slowed down anyway to get on his nerves (and it did), giving you soft little punches to the best of his ability. He was getting sleepy, you could tell.

“Ha.. haa.. oh..” Ouma bit his lip.. it turned you on a little, being able to see his face made your arousal worse than it was before.

“G-Gunna cum agaain... ahaaa..” “Go ahead, baby boy..”

The name was all he needed, letting out a cry, a few tears going down his face as he came once again. This time, not as much.

Silence followed, other than your boyfriend’s soft pants, and the sounds of you kissing away his tears.

The kissing finally calmed him down, becoming limp in your arms, falling fast asleep.

Carefully, you tucked him back in his pajamas, and went to clean up the mess you two made.

..You also helped your arousal.


End file.
